Tales of Knighthood: Sonic and the Black Knight Original Soundtrax
}} Tales of Knighthood: Sonic and the Black Knight Original Soundtrax is the soundtrack album for the game Sonic and the Black Knight. It contains 68 tracks over two CDs and has a total running time of 113:48. Track list CD 1 CD 2 Production credits Songs Written by Steve Jablonsky, Don Black and Christopher Hampton Songs Produced by Walter Afanasieff Songs Arranged by Walter Afanasieff and William Ross Song Music Editors: Mark Jan Wlodarkiewicz, John Finklea, Christopher Brooks Assistant Song Music Editor: Sienna Finklea Vocal Arrangements by Michael Kosarin Additional Song Orchestra Arrangements by Steve Jablonsky, Bobby Tahouri, Jennifer Hammond, Matthew Margeson Song Programming by Jochem Van Der Saag, Jeff Rothschild Additional Song Programming: Jennifer Hammond, Justin Burnett, Andrew Kawczynski, James S. Levine Additional Vocal Arrangements by Doug Besterman Songs Orchestrated by Bruce Fowler, Walter Fowler, Suzette Moriarty, Steven Scott Smalley, Elizabeth Finch, Andrew Kinney, Stephen Coleman, Pete Anthony, Ed Neumeister, Carlos Rodriguez, Chris Boardman Songs Conducted by William Ross Songs Contracted by Gina Zimmitti, Reggie Wilson Assistant Songs Contracted by Chrissy Brantley, Connie Boylan Vocal Contractor: Sally Stevens Songs Preparation by Booker White, Julian Bratolyubov Songs Recorded by Frank Wolf, Alan Meyerson, Malcolm Luker, Humberto Gatica, Chris Lord-Alge, Jeff Rothschild Songs Mixed by Humberto Gatica, Chris Lord-Alge,Jeff Rothschild Vocals Recorded by Stan Katayama, Bob Burch Songs Recorded at Attic-Arcade Studio, Tokyo, Japan, BBG Studio, Tokyo, Japan, The Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros., Burbank, CA, The Box Studios, Los Angeles, CA, Abbey Road Studios, Lodnon, UK, Right Track Recording, New York City, NY, Blue House Studio, San Antonio, TX, Remote Control Productions, Studio M, Santa Monica, CA, Manhattan Center Studios, New York City, NY, The Newman Scoring Stage, Twentieth Century Fox Studios, Los Angeles, CA, Wavecrest Studios, Venice, CA, Chartmaker Studios, Malibu, CA Songs Mixed at Robert Wise Scoring Stage, Twentieth Century Fox Studios, Los Angeles, CA, Enterprise Studios, Burbank, CA, Remote Control Productions, Studio M, Santa Monica, CA, Chartmaker Studios, Malibu, CA Song Recording Assistants: Richard Lanchester, George Oulton, Gordon Davidson,Stefnao Civetta, Greg Dennen, Katia Lewin Palomo, Tim Lauber, Denis St. Amand, Ryan Robinson, Lori Castro Session Coordinators: Stan Katayama, Jun Senoue Score Composed by Steve Jablonsky Score Produced by Steve Jablonsky and Richard Jacques Supervising Music Editor: Ramiro Belgardt Music Editor: Alex Gibson *Additional Music Editors: Charles Martin Inouye, Katie Greathouse Assistant Music Editor: Peter "Oso" Snell Temp Music Editors: Erich Stratmann, Darrell Hall, Philip Tallman Additional Music by Bobby Tahouri, Hans Zimmer, Atli Örvarsson, Lorne Balfe. Richard Jacques, Howard Drossin Additional Music Arrangements by Matthew Margeson Ambient Music Design: Clay Duncan, Howard Scarr, Andrew Kawczynski Music Consultant: Bob Badami Music Production Services: Steven Kofsky Digital Instrument Design: Mark Wherry Technical Score Engineers: Doug Clow, Pieter Schlosser Technical Assistant: Noah Sorota Music Programming: Ryeland Allison, Paul Henning, John Van Tongeren, Wataru Hokoyama Synth Programming: Jacob Shea, Simon Franglen Orchestrations by Bruce Fowler, Suzette Moriarty, Walter Fowler, Rick Giovinazzo, Penka Kouneva, Steven Scott Smalley, Elizabeth Finch, Gordon Goodwin, Kevin Kaska, Jennifer Hammond, Mark McKenzie Orchestra Conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith, Michael Nowak Choir Conducted by Gavin Greenaway Orchestra Contractors: Sandy De Crescent, Peter Rotter Associate Orchestra Contractor: Sandra Kipp Choir Contractor: Isobel Griffiths Assistant Orchestra Contractor: Charlotte Matthews Choir: Meto Voices Choirmaster: Jenny O'Grady Music Preparation: Booker White, BTW Productions Inc. Score Recorded and Mixed by Alan Meyerson Choir Recorded by Geoff Foster Additional Recording by'' Jeffrey Biggers, Al Clay '''Engineering Assistants: Katia Lewin Palomo, Noah Snyder, John Traunwieser Pro Tools Operator: Kevin Globerman Score Recorded at Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage. Sony Pictures Studios, Culver City, CA, The Bridge Recording, Glendale, CA, Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, CA, Henson Recording Studios, Los Angeles, CA Choir Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London, UK Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions, Studio M, Santa Monica, CA Score Recordists: Adam Michalak, Paul Wertheimer Stage Technical Engineer: '''Scoring Stage Crew: Mark Eshelman, David Marquettte, Jay Selvester, Greg Hayes, Daniel Johnson '''Stage Managers: Julianne McCormack, Robert Litton '''Abbey Road Assistant Engineers: Richard Lanchester, George Oulton, Gordon Davidson, Stefano Civetta '''Abbey Road Stage Manager: Colette Barber Choir Coordinator: Andrew Zack Studio Manager for Remote Control Productions: Czarina Russell Featured Musicians: Guitars: George Doering, Heitor Pereira Ethnic Winds: Pedro Eustache Cello: Martin Tillman Bass: Nico Abondolo Vocalist: Lisbeth Scott Album Produced by Steve Jablonsky, Richard Jacques, Bob Badami and Ramiro Belgardt Executive Soundtrack Album Producers: Andrew Adamson and Michael Bay Album Compiled by Katia Lewin Palomo Album Mastered by Louie Teran at Marcussen Mastering and Isao kikuchi at Warner Music Mastering, Tokyo, Japan '''The composer would like to thank: Michael Bay, Hans Zimmer, Bob Badami, Linkin Park, Steven Spielberg, Ian Bryce, Tom DeSanto, Lorenzo di Bonaventura, Don Murphy, Dino De Laurentiis, Martha De Laurentiis, Andrew Adamson, Seth Grahame-Smith, David katzenberg, Simon Kinberg, Rafaella De Laurentiis, Richard Donner, Lauren Shuler Donner, Ramiro Belgardt, Alex Gibson, Peter "Oso" Snell, Darrell Hall, Charles Martin Inouye, Katie Greathouse, Philip Tallman, Erich Stratmann, Harry Gregson-Williams, Steven Kofsky, Randy Spendlove, Pat Sandston, Andrew Form, Brad Fuller, Paul Rubell, Roger Barton, Glen Scantlebury, Tom Muldoon, Joel Negron, Gary Summers, Greg Russell, Amy Allen, Pieter Schlosser, Doug Clow, Katia Lewin Palomo, Jeffreu Biggers, Heather Macfarlane, Czarina Russell, Shalini Singh, Sam Schwartz, Michael Gorfairne, Lennie Moore, Cheryl Tiano, Maria Machado, Lucy Jablonsky, Jon Jablonsky, Susie Curiel, Juanita Nunez, Dr. David Kipper, Estela Garcia, Felix Valeriano Sr., Felix Valeriano Jr., & everyone at DreamWorks, Paramount Pictures, Bay Films & Remote Control Productions Label Staff Executive Producers: Seth Grahame-Smith, David Katzenberg, Lauren Shuler Donner, Richard Donner, Benjamin Melniker, Michael D. Uslan A&R Director: Kazuo Koizumi Sales Promoter: Osamu Igarash (avex marketing) Sega Staff: Licensing: Junichiro Takahashi, Makoto Matsui, Eishin Miura Original Game: SONIC AND THE BLACK KNIGHT Producers: Martha De Laurentiis, Raffaella De Laurentiis, Mark Johnson, Andrew Adamson, Philip Steuer, Simon Kinberg Director: Andrew Adamson Trivia *The track 'The King's Peril' is a shorter version of Amy's theme song, My Sweet Passion. It was not remixed or changed from the original song. It's the last song to be played in the story as Sonic Sr tells Amy about his adventure after the credits. *Other songs from previous games, mostly Sonic Adventure, also make cameo appearances. Examples include the Karen Brake and Jennifer Love Hewitt rendition of Believe In Myself, Tony Harnell's It Doesn't Matter and Bryan Adams and Babyface's Throw It All Away. References External links *VGMdb.net - Track listing of the album. Category:2009 soundtracks Category:Sonic the Hedgehog soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:Warner Sunset Records soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by Steve Jablonsky Category:Albums recorded at Abbey Road Studios